Post-War Arc
The Post-War arc is the twenty-third story arc in the series, and the sixth in the Whitebeard War Saga of the One Piece series, continuing on from Marineford arc. The world reels from the death of Whitebeard, causing chaos to ripple all across the Grand Line. Luffy's mind and body are in critical condition, having not only endured breaking into and escaping from Impel Down and battling through the Marines at Marineford, but having all of his work come to naught due to Ace's death. Boa Hancock leads Luffy's allies to take him to Amazon Lily where he may recover from his drastic injuries. As the Marines cool down from their great battle, Sengoku learns that the World Government is taking strange courses of action... Summary An Era Ends, An Era Begins: Whitebeard's Protection Is Gone All across the world, civilians rejoice that the Marines emerged victorious in the Battle of Marineford. The Eleven Supernovas, having all assimilated at Marineford to take part in the battle (viewing it from a safe distance), realize that Whitebeard has been killed, and all take their own separate actions. Eustass Kid claims that due to Whitebeard's death, the Yonkou's loss (consisting now of only Shanks, Kaidou, and Big Mom) has caused the balance of the Three Great Powers to crumble, and the world is about to enter an age like nothing ever seen before. The world reacts in different manners to Whitebeard's death. Pirates celebrate that Whitebeard claimed that One Piece definitely exists. Civilians and Marines cheer that Whitebeard is dead. A band of ferocious pirates, under the helm of the self-proclaimed "Brownbeard", attacks the town of Foodvalten, which was formerly protected by Whitebeard. Even though the Marines were victorious, their victory has inevitably brought nothing but chaos. Hancock, having traced Law's submarine through Salome, turns the Marines on her ship to stone and inquires on Luffy's condition. Law informs Hancock that Luffy's life is preserved for the moment, but that he is in critical condition. At that moment, the Impel Down prisoners, led by Ivankov, arrive in a stolen Marine ship. The Newkama Land citizens cheer that they will finally be able to head forth to the Kamabakka Kingdom now that the war is over and they are finally free. Ivankov informs Hancock on the trials he had to endure in escaping Impel Down, and how the death of Ace would crush anyone's mind. This prompts Hancock musing to herself, wishing that she could have instead been in Luffy's place, making at least two members of Law's crew note to themselves how nice it must be to have the Pirate Empress herself looking out for the Straw Hat's well-being. When Ivankov asks Law why he saved Luffy, he claims that he had no obligation, and Ivankov understands that he had done it without thinking. Jinbei emerges from the sub, thanking Law for saving his life. Although Ivankov tells him to rest, he says that he can not, for his heart is in too much turmoil. He worries more for not Luffy's current condition, but rather what will happen when he awakens. Hancock demands that Bepo give her a Den Den Mushi; she claims that she can call the Kuja Pirates to carry them across the Calm Belt to Amazon Lily, where Luffy should be able to recover without possible discovery by the Marines. At the destroyed Marineford, Sengoku is informed by Brandnew that Magellan had been beaten to an inch of his life. Upon reaching Level 6, Blackbeard had instructed the prisoners in each cage to engage in a battle for life and death, and the winners would be set free. Although Blackbeard only took four prisoners with him, there were many Level 6 prisoners that were missing, having escaped during the chaos. Although Sengoku demands that wanted posters of the escaped criminals be sent throughout the world, Brandnew claims that the World Government has chosen to hide the information of the Level 6 prisoners escaping, lest the world lose trust in the World Government, a decision which enrages Sengoku. Elsewhere on Marineford, Donquixote Doflamingo and the Pacifista are beating Gecko Moria to death. Doflamingo claims that the government has decided that he is too weak to remain in the Shichibukai, and that it would be better if he was thought to be "killed in the war" rather than eliminated by the government. Moria asks if Sengoku is behind the decision, but Doflamingo claims that the decision was made by powers even higher than he. Two weeks later, the after effects of the war are still taking hold. In the town of Las Camp in the West Blue, a new pirate crew has formed and its captain proclaims that they will head to the Grand Line. While the Marines are trying to stop them, new pirate crews are sprouting up all over the world. With Ivankov and the Newkama having left on the stolen Marine ship to sail back to the Kamabaka Kingdom, Luffy, Hancock, Jimbei, and the Heart Pirates all return to Amazon Lily, with special permission given to the Heart Pirates to land on a small beach on the island, forbidden from going elsewhere. Luffy has woken up, and is now desperately trying to convince himself that Ace's death was but a dream. He goes on a rampage, with the Heart Pirates unable to calm him. Law comments that if Luffy doesn't calm down soon, his wounds will open up and certainly kill him. At the central palace in Amazon Lily, Hancock is ecstatic to hear that Luffy is awake once more. She wishes to see him at once, though Elder Nyon prevents this as she sees such an action as a bad example to her subjects, and that allowing the Heart Pirates to even be on the island was a special exception already. Hancock's sisters, remembering that she hadn't eaten since she returned, tell her to eat, but only convince her to prepare a feast for Luffy so that he can recover. Nyon says that once Luffy is at full strength, she will permit him to see Hancock. To herself, Nyon thinks about both Hancock's strengthening "love sickness" and Luffy's incredible survival, going through both Impel Down and Marineford. Back at the Heart Pirates' camp, the crewmembers discuss the women of the island and wish that they could go past their boundary to see them. Bepo, the ladies' bear that he is, wonders whether or not there are any female bears on the island, at which the other crewmembers are angered. Sitting on a rock not too far from them is Law who is looking at the Straw Hat he has in his hand with a curious look. After recalling everything that had happened to him right before he fainted, and finally accepted that he is not dreaming, Luffy finally calms down. Jimbei watches over him, remembering that he promised Ace that if he died he would protect him. Luffy cries out to Jimbei, asking if him if Ace died, to which Jimbei confirms Luffy's belief, making Luffy cry even harder. Jimbei begins to tear at the sight of Luffy's remorse. Birth of the Brothers' Bond: Luffy and Ace's Past Ten years ago, on the behind Mt. Corbo on Dawn Island, Garp is bringing Luffy to be raised by Dadan, who has already raised Ace for three years. Luffy, wanting to become the Pirate King, as he had already met Shanks and obtained his Gomu Gomu no Mi, is angry at his grandfather for wanting him to become a pirate, much to Garp's dismay, as he wishes for Luffy to become a great marine. After knocking on Dadan's door in her large house in the forest, Dadan, a large, bandit woman, and two of her henchmen step out of the door. Dadan complains how much of a hassle Ace is, and that she can barely handle him. To her surprise, Garp tells her that he is entrusting her with Luffy. Claiming that she couldn't possibly raise both Luffy and Ace, Garp reminds her that he knows all about her illegal activities, and that if she refused, he would turn her and her men in. Angrily, she accepts. Suddenly, Luffy is attacked with a ball of spit. Turning to see who it came from, he sees Ace for the first time. Although Garp tells both Ace and Luffy to get along, the two stare at each other with seeming hatred. Site Navigation A31